Driven Mad
by Da Qiao
Summary: I’ve heard someone say that the things that you want the most are the things that you can never have. Never has there been a truer statement. But the worst part is, I don’t know what’s worse: the fact that I can never have what I desire, or the fact


Summary : I've heard someone say that the things that you want the most are the things that you can never have. Never has there been a truer statement. But the worst part is, I don't know what's worse: the fact that I can never have what I desire, or the fact that my best friend has everything that I want. My name is Cyborg, and this is my story.

Author's Note: Well I'm back afraid a really long break of writing stories, and I'm hoping that this one won't be removed. rolls eyes Anyways, **BIG** **NOTE**, I have never read a Teen Titans. I've only seen the episodes on Toonami. So if anything isn't right, that's why. Anything that I don't know I'm just going to make up. Don't like it? Sorry but ya gotta deal. Well I sincerely hope that you enjoy my comic, hopefully it sounds real, like it really is Cyborg telling his story. If ya like it, please leave me review! - Enjoy!

**Driven Mad**

I've heard someone say before that the things you want the most are the things you can never have. And I have never heard a more true statement. My name is Cyborg, and this is my story.

I'm part of a superhero/villain-kickin'/all-time rockin' group called the Teen Titans. We're made up of 5 people: Robin, my best friend and kinda the leader of our group, Starfire, an alien and the princess of Tameran, Raven, a powerful psychic from Azarath, Beast Boy, a changeling who's a major prankster, and yours truly, me. We've been fighting villains for a while now, and we're pretty darn good at it. There have been a few close calls, but we've always pulled through. If that was all of my story that I told you, you'd probably think that everything was fine. Well if that was the case then what point would there be in me telling this story? So let me start from the very beginning.

I was raised in a good family, I had a good home and a good life. Ever since I was young I had a love for sports, and I played them non-stop. The older I got, the better I became. I started really taking sports seriously when I entered my first year of high school. I made all varsity and I was quickly becoming the best athlete in school, not to mention making a name for myself. Life was good, and I was happy. Then it happened. I got in a really bad accident, and I got messed up pretty good. I was on the verge of death, and regular medicine wouldn't cut it. That was when I was proposed an idea. A new way of surgery was recently completed, and it was unlike anything ever seen before. It incorporated using mechanical parts to replace body parts that were too far damaged to work. It transformed an injured human into a much more powerful, stronger, and better creation: a cyborg. The doctor in charge of the research quickly proposed the idea to me as I was lying there in the hospital dying. I was young and staring straight into the face of death, and the absolute last thing I wanted to do was die. So I accepted and underwent the operation. The operation was a success and I saved from the jaws of death. This is how I was reborn as Cyborg. No longer was I a human, no longer was I Vic Stone, no longer would things be the same. My name now was Cyborg. That day, I traded my humanity for life. And to this day I wonder if I did the right thing. I don't think I'll ever know the answer.

Things changed drastically after the accident and the operation. It took a long time for me to recover even though I was in good shape. After all, I was the first person to undergo a completely new surgery never tested before on humans. It was incredibly hard for me to adjust to my new body. I no longer had a real human heart, I had a power cell. I no longer needed to sleep, I just recharged my battery within a matter of minutes. I no longer needed to work excessively hard to build up my muscle strength, they were mechanical and incredibly powerful. I was pretty excited about my new body. I was stronger than ever, and I could do things that I never thought were possible. For a little while, everything was great. But like I said, that was only for a little while.

Since I missed the rest of the school year due to my accident, I had to retake the same courses I took last year. I was a bit bummed about that, since I wouldn't be with my friends anymore. But I didn't let it get me down, I was sure that I could make new friends. Man was I wrong. The first day was hell and back. The minute I walked into school I realized what a mistake it was. Everyone looked at me. Everyone stared at me. Or rather, they stared at what I've become. No one said a word to me the first day, everyone was afraid me and the way I looked. It hurt to see all the girls gasping and running away, or whispering to their friends frantically, talking about me behind my back. And the guys were no better. They gave me all weird looks like I was some hideous thing from another world and the kept as far away from me as possible. I have never felt more alone than that moment. I told my parents what happened, and they told me that it would take sometime for people to get used to me. Again I became optimistic and agreed that that was what was going on. So I went back the next day to school. Once again the day was hell and back. This time, instead of keeping away from me, it was all they could do but talk about me. But this time, they weren't whispering it behind my back. Apparently, after I made my grand appearance yesterday people started creating rumors left and right what happened to me. Sure they heard of my accident, and that I lived through it, but due to the operation that I went under it was kept underwraps pretty well while I was in the hospital. It's human nature to try and understand, and to explore things. And that's just what they did. I had kids coming up to me all day saying obnoxious stuff like, "Hey Vic! Is it true that you were kidnaped by aliens and experimented on?!" or "Hey Vic! Is it true that some crazy doctor forced you to go through the operation to become the tin dude that you are?" or "Vic! Can you hook me up to the internet so I can check my email?!". There was no end to the onslaught of questions they asked me. And they were the dumbest questions too! Idiots, that's what they all were. After a full day of that and trying to set things straight, I had enough. I told them to knock it off and leave me alone because none of that stuff happened. I would've been better off knocking down a bee's nest and stomping on it, because it couldn't have been worse than how the kids took my reaction to it all. I didn't mean to yell like that, I just got so fed up and angry. But after that moment they didn't care, and they didn't wanna hear it. After that all they did was ridicule me, make fun of me, talk about me behind my back, you name it, they did it. Everyday was torture for me. Constantly getting called names and none of the teachers or administrators did a thing about it. It was so frustrating that since they didn't do anything about it! And I couldn't do anything either. Now that I was different and so much stronger than the other kids I couldn't exactly force them to stop making fun of me. When I was Vic Stone no one even dared mess with me because they knew that I could beat them up. But now that I was different, I couldn't beat them up. I could seriously hurt someone and even though I didn't like them I didn't want to seriously hurt them. I never wanted to abuse my power like that by picking on the weak, that's just not right. And they knew that. They knew I couldn't do a thing about they teasing me. And the reveled in that. Human nature can be so wicked sometimes, taking pleasure in other's pain. Eventually after I begged and begged my parents to not make me go to high school they finally agreed that I didn't have to go. I think it hurt them as much as it hurt me seeing me so upset everyday. They looked into getting me a tutor since they both had day jobs and couldn't home school me. I felt bad though, there they were going to spend a lot of money just so I could get an education when I could easily and more cheaply get an education at public school. I felt like such a jerk. They already spent a lot of money on me for my operation, and now they were spending even more money on me. I felt like such a jerk. I was at my all time low. But as luck had it, the mechanics shop down the street needed another guy to help out around the shop. A really strong guy that is. And lucky for me, I was plenty strong enough for the job.

The owner of the mechanics shop was one of the better people I've ever met. I owe a lot to him. He was an old guy around 50, very gruff and spoke poor English, and he coughed a lot due to his excessive smoking. But that didn't matter one bit to me, I accepted him for who he was. And he accepted me for who I was. In fact he was pretty impressed with how I was built, I was built with the finest mechanics after all. So I got the job and threw myself whole heartedly into it. It kept me distracted from all of the problems around me for a while, and I was happy. I got along great at the shop, there weren't a lot of other mechanics, but we all got along like we were family. And it didn't even matter that there weren't a lot of employees there, it still was a very successful business. The owner knew everything about mechanics and no one could even come close to his skills. I was even lucky enough to have him teach me all he knew about mechanics. I found a new hobby and a new passion at the same time. The shop owner was like another father to me, and I'll never forget him. But one day, he asked me into his office after work, and I thought nothing of it and did so. He told me that I was a really good mechanic and that he was glad that I decided to work here. I was really touched that he was saying this to me. He also told me that I was really special and that he designed something for me. I was a bit confused as he handed me a rolled up blueprint and grinned. I opened it up quickly to see what it was about, but I was horrified at what I saw. The plans that he designed for me were for modifications to give me weapons. I stared in shock as them as the owner just kept on grinning. He put his hand on my shoulder and told me that he's been working on them for a while now and that he's finally perfected them. He said that he saw something special in me that he's never seen before in anyone else. I can still remember his words to this day: "Cyborg meh boy, ya shouldant be awastin' your time here doin' dis kinda work. You're a dern gewd worker n' you have a gewd heart. Not ta mentien ya have a very speciel talents. Yer destined fer greater things dan dis place, you should get on out der and help others wit yer talents. And meh thinks dis will help ya out." But I was horrified by the fact that he thought that weapons could help anybody. I back away and yelled at him. I screamed at him that weapons and violence could never solve anything. I yelled at him for thinking up such a thing and for even designing it. He tried to tell me his point of view but I didn't listen. I ran out of there as fast as I could and ran home. I was so upset that I didn't even realize I brought the blueprints home with me. I threw them in the trash and I never wanted to look at them ever again.

Later that night, as I was about to go to bed, I heard some sirens. I looked out my window and saw some police cars speed by with their sirens flashing. I knew something was wrong, very wrong. And I had to go see what it was. I grabbed a jacket and snuck out my bedroom window and went in the direction the police cars went. I didn't have to go too far, in fact it was a place that I was very familiar with: the mechanics shop. When I got closer I saw the worse sight that I have ever seen, the mechanics owner, my friend, my second father, the guy who I yelled at today, on the ground, dead. There was a giant pool of blood around him and a hole in his head. One shot to the head was all it took to kill him. And the worst part is was that I was a total jackass to him the last time I saw him. He was my friend, and I treated him like crap. What kind of friend was I?! And now I couldn't even say sorry to him. Never before have I cried so much. I ran home as fast as I could. I couldn't bare the sight any longer. After I snuck back into my house, I went to my room and grabbed the blueprints from my trash. I took a good long look at them. My mind was set and I was determined. The mechanic owner gave me a gift to help people and I threw it away. Maybe if I had accepted it like I should've he would still be alive. But he wasn't. And the last thing I was going to do was let his gift go to waste. I would not let his death go in vain. He gave me his ultimate gift of mechanics, I would use it to help others, like he said I should. I wasn't going to let anyone else close to me die ever again.

So whatcha think? There'll be more chapters to come. When? No idea. But the more I see people like them, the more I'll try to get them up quick for ya!


End file.
